


Диплом «для бедных»

by Heylir



Category: Widdershins (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heylir/pseuds/Heylir
Summary: История о том, как Бенджамин Теккерей сдавал выпускные экзамены.





	Диплом «для бедных»

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Duff Degree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427752) by [Heylir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heylir/pseuds/Heylir)



> Основная сюжетная предпосылка фанфика родилась из ответа Теккерея на этой странице: <http://www.widdershinscomic.com/wdshn/character-qas-3/>

  
_— Разве волшебник с настоящим дипломом возьмется за такую паршивую работу? — презрительно фыркнул О'Мэлли._  
_— Не груби, Мэл! — укоризненно заметил Вольф, рассматривая висящую на стене бумагу под стеклом. — Третий класс, это высокий класс!_  
_— А-ха! — О'Мэлли торжествующе осклабился. — Я же говорю, диплом для бедных._

      
    — Что прикажете с вами делать, мистер Теккерей? — вздохнул профессор Уинтфорд, ставя прочерк в последнюю графу листа, к восьми таким же прочеркам и одной галочке.  
    Студент квалифицировал вопрос как риторический и ничего не ответил. Только снял очки и принялся протирать стёкла. Уинтфорд вздохнул.  
    При взгляде со стороны Бенджамин Теккерей мог показаться идеальным студентом и хорошим контрпримером к пословице про "тихий омут". Образец прилежания, скрупулезно соблюдающий правила, не участвующий даже в безобидных развлечениях сокурсников, не говоря уже о попойках или драках (хотя был один случай, вспомнил профессор, но только один), подчеркнуто корректный, каждый свой вопрос лекторам предваряющий вступлением "Простите за беспокойство", никогда не оспаривающий оценок и не лезущий вперёд... Этот прекрасный перечень можно было б продолжать и дальше, но прямо сейчас Уинтфорд определённо предпочел бы парочку разгильдяев из тех, что сдёргивают шлемы у полицейских, или индифферентных джентльменов из хороших семей, которым от колледжа нужен был только диплом в красивой рамочке.  
    Формально на риторический вопрос имелся чёткий ответ, в виде недопуска студента к экзамену по результатам предварительного тестирования. Но фактически эта мера предназначалась для устрашения тех, кто начинал работать за неделю до экзаменов, и для отсеивания тех, кто не работал вовсе. А Теккерей, чьи чёрные круги под глазами не могли скрыть даже очки... Уинтфорд снова пролистал его экзаменационные результаты. Теория: 100 баллов из 100, практика 1-й категории: 90 из 100, практика 2-й категории: 75 из 100. И 10 из 100 на предварительном испытании 3-й категории. Один успех на девять неудач. Хотя даже неудачами их не назовёшь — он просто впадал в ступор и ничего не делал, пока не истекало отпущенное на вызов время.  
    — В чём дело, мистер Теккерей? Может быть, вам нездоровится? — Бенджамин проигнорировал "подсказывающую интонацию" профессора и молча мотнул головой. Уинтфорд решил зайти с другой стороны. — Расскажите, как вы действовали на четвертом вызове. — Это был тот единственный успешный.  
    Теккерей нервно нацепил очки:  
    — Я вспомнил две схожих по вводным данным ситуации из учебника, — объяснил он. — И проинтерполировал в требуемом диапазоне.  
    — "Просто просуммировал ряд", — пробормотал себе под нос Уинтфорд, понявший наконец суть и глубину проблемы. — Теккерей, это испытание на способность к импровизации! Не на модификацию стандартных вызовов, как в категории 2. Здесь условия специально подобраны так, чтобы свести их к традиционным было как можно труднее. Неудивительно, что это вам удалось только раз. Забудьте на время всё вами выученное и слушайте интуицию. Свой инстинкт волшебника. Кажется, на экзаменационных консультациях это объясняли достаточно внятно.  
    Бенджамин опустил глаза, будто рассматривая что-то интересное у себя под ногами.  
    — А если... в качестве теоретического предположения... интуицию не слышно? — тихо спросил он. — Может быть, у некоторых людей она просто отсутствует?  
    — Интуиция есть у каждого, — веско возразил Уинтфорд. — Тем паче у каждого волшебника. Но её нужно тренировать, нужно тренироваться её слышать. Этому не научишь на лекциях — здесь надо учиться самому. Вы пробовали?  
    Бенджамин молча кивнул, не поднимая взгляда.  
    Кому-нибудь другому профессор посоветовал бы стараться лучше и больше, но с Теккереем это было бы так же разумно, как заливать огонь керосином.  
    Похоже, именно чрезмерная старательность и пережимала его "внутренний слух". Он слишком напрягался, даже на экзаменах по теории, которую знал назубок. Там же, где возможность неудачи была вполне реальна, помехи от волнения должны наглухо забивать магическо-апперцепционные каналы.  
    Но совет выпить перед экзаменом чего-нибудь покрепче и наплевать на результаты Теккерей едва ли воспримет правильно. Да и преподавателям не полагается учить студентов плохому.  
    — Почему вы так стремитесь получить диплом, мистер Теккерей?  
    Он удивлённо вскинул глаза.  
    — Сэр?  
    — Зачем вам нужен диплом, молодой человек? Что вы будете с ним делать, при таких-то практических показателях? Проводить рутинные вызовы из основного десятка? Так для этого и условной магической лицензии хватит.  
    — Кто-то же должен... заниматься и рутинной работой, — негромко сказал Бенджамин, тоном человека, в сотый раз возражающего, одними и теми же словами, отсутствующему здесь собеседнику.  
    А кто-то должен подметать улицы... Но этого Уинтфорд говорить не стал. Неэтично и бесполезно.  
    — Вы умны, Теккерей, у вас хорошая память и отменная тяга к знаниям. Из вас вышел бы неплохой референт. Или исследователь по истории магии. Ваша письменная работа за прошлый семестр, о роли личных проклятий в политическом курсе Великобритании, была просто отличной. Колледж с удовольствием подтвердит вашу теоретическую компетенцию...  
    Бенджамин обеспокоенно нахмурился.  
    — Я... хочу быть практикующим волшебником, сэр.  
    —  Тогда вы должны сдать экзамен по импровизации, — прямо заявил Уинтфорд. — Мы не Виддершинский Университет, но определенные стандарты поддерживаем. Быть волшебником — нечто большее, чем зазубрить набор формул и правил. Либо вы демонстрируете свою способность к творческому подходу, либо остаётесь без диплома. Вам ясно?  
    — Да, сэр, — подтвердил Теккерей.  
      
    Четыре с половиной из десяти. Результат неблестящий, но всё же не столь катастрофичный, как на предварительном испытании.  
    А Теккерей выглядел таким измотанным, словно только что вылез из рудничного забоя. Обычно аккуратные волосы слиплись на висках от пота, хвостик сильно растрепался. Он потянулся поправить прическу, и из его руки что-то выпало.  
    — Это откуда взялось? — спросил Уинтфорд, глядя на покатившийся по полу десятигранный  игровой кубик.  
    Бенджамин поспешно подобрал его, пробормотав невнятное "не запрещено".  
    Формально он был прав, на экзамен не воспрещалось приносить немагические предметы, за исключением шпаргалок, разумеется. И некоторые студенты и студентки, пользуясь этим, брали с собой незаряженные "талисманы на удачу". Но или Уинфорд ничего не понимал в людях, или конкретно этот студент не был ни суеверным, ни сентиментальным.  
    — Зачем он вам? — В придачу ко всем прочим своим достоинствам, мистер Теккерей никогда не врал. Злые языки объясняли это совершеннейшим отсутствием воображения.  
    Он сказал правду и сейчас:  
    — Я... составил базовый список ключевых решений. Пронумерованный. Когда надо было выбирать, бросал кубик и смотрел на результат.  
    — Записи с собой брать нельзя, — напомнил Уинтфорд, потому что ничего более подходящего ему в голову не пришло.  
    Бенджамин кивнул:  
    — Да, сэр. Я и не записывал. Я держал список в голове.  
    Что ж, Теккерей сделал именно то, что ему велели сделать. Проявил творческое мышление. Лишь бы не применять его при вызовах.  
    — А если завтра от вашего решения будет зависеть жизнь или здоровье человека? — резко спросил Уинтфорд. — Тоже будете бросать монетку?  
    Теккерей вздёрнул голову.  
    — Нет, сэр, — с неожиданно прорезавшейся живой интонацией отчеканил он.  
    Уинтфорд немного устыдился своей ложной патетики. Конечно, риторические вопросы в духе "Вдруг завтра Смертные Грехи решат захватить мир, а вы даже защитный круг нарисовать не можете?" не пронимают и восторженных первокурсников. Но Бенджамин Теккерей... кто знает, не скрывалось ли за его благоговением перед правилами, жадностью, с которой он впитывал знания, и стремлением получить полноценный диплом, — что-то помимо болезненной ограниченности? Не был ли он настолько наивен, чтобы действительно верить словам Магического Устава, вырезанным на мраморной доске Главного Зала? Словам о долге перед короной, мужестве, ясности души и чистоте помыслов...  
    — Почему вы хотите стать практикующим волшебником? — уже мягче поинтересовался Уинтфорд.  
    Теккерей вертел в руках кубик, словно и сейчас ожидая от него подсказки.  
    —  Волшебники могут делать то, чего не могут не-волшебники, — наконец ответил он.  
    Пятьдесят студентов из ста сказали бы "обычные люди", а ещё двадцать пять заменили бы выражение более корректным в самый последний момент. Бенджамин не запнулся ни на секунду, но и это почему-то не понравилось экзаменатору.  
    — А вы хотите чувствовать себя особенным? — хмуро спросил он. — У меня для вас плохие новости, мистер Теккерей. У вас это не получится, потому что вы недобрали три балла до проходного.  
    Лицо Бенджамина не изменилось — конечно, он уже сам посчитал итоговый результат. Но они оба знали, что научный руководитель вправе начислить своему студенту дополнительные баллы, если сочтёт их заслуженными. И сейчас Уинтфорд ждал, попросит ли Теккерей об этом.  
    А он водил языком по пересохшим губам.  
    — Сэр, могу я просить о переэкзаменовке?  
    Уинтфорд мысленно поднял глаза к небу. Сколько же студентов перевидал он на своем веку: талантливых и бездарей, трудолюбивых и лентяев, тех, кому природный дар помешал закончить колледж и кому помогал легко перескакивать через курсы, тех, кто делал ровно столько, чтобы получить диплом, и тех, кто плакал по ночам в подушку, хоть на день уступив пальму первенства другому. Тех, чьи способности оказывались слишком слабыми, пригодными только для фокусов в кругу друзей, он тоже видел, — они смирялись с этим довольно легко. Вот с кое-как одарёнными, но лишенными "божьей искры", приходилось куда сложнее. И Уинтфорд часто им сочувствовал. Многим, но не Теккерею — тот вызывал разве что желание поскорее отчислить, чтоб не мучил ни себя, ни других. Тем не менее, он имел формальное право на свою просьбу.  
    — Завтра в 11 часов, в кабинете декана, — сухо сказал Уинтфорд. — Если сумеете убедить его, что заслуживаете ещё одного шанса, — получите переэкзаменовку.  
    Он строго посмотрел на Бенджамина, почти рассчитывая, что тот откажется сам.  
    — Благодарю вас, сэр, — отозвался он.  
    И при взгляде на его лицо Уинтфорду вдруг вспомнился тот единственный случай допущенного Бенджамином нарушения дисциплины. Когда профессор, войдя в аудиторию, увидел, что двое парней загораживают собой верзилу Томпсона, а трое пытаются удержать вырывающегося и перемазанного кровью Теккерея.  
    — Мистер Томпсон, — холодно спросил он тогда, — не говоря уже обо всём прочем, может, вы хотя бы будете выбирать противников себе по... — "росту", хотел он сказать, но в последний миг сжалился над Теккереем, — ...дходящей весовой категории?  
    — Я? — возмущённо перепросил Томпсон. — Я пальцем этого чокнутого не трогал! Пока он на меня не набросился.  
    — Это правда? — уточнил профессор у пострадавшего. Тот мрачно кивнул.  
    Дальше полагалось спросить о причине нападения, но с Теккерея ведь сталось бы и ответить.  
    — Что ж, я полагаю, вы достаточно наказаны, — сказал Уинтфорд. — Ступайте к врачу, на занятия явитесь завтра.  
    — А как же лекции? — не совсем внятно из-за разбитых губ спросил Бенджамин.  
    — Один день обойдутся без вас.  
    Он нащупал на полу разбитые очки, осторожно поднялся и медленным, неуверенным шагом вышел из аудитории, зацепившись по дороге плечом за дверной косяк.  
    — Если кто-нибудь желает довести мистера Теккерея до врача, я не возражаю, — вскользь заметил Уинтфорд, доставая из папки проверенные письменные работы. Желающих не нашлось.  
    И вот сейчас взгляд Бенджамина очень напоминал тот, с которым он вырывался из чужих рук.  
      
    — Присаживайтесь, мистер Теккерей, — пригласил его декан Реджен.  
    Бенджамин предпочёл бы максимально сократить разговор, но деваться было некуда. Он сел, рядом с небольшим столиком, на котором лежали бумага, перо и чернила — для студенческих заявлений и объяснительных.  
    — Значит, вы непременно хотите быть практикующим волшебником?  
    — Да, сэр, — ответил Теккерей.  
    — Похвальное стремление, весьма... — неожиданно раздался высокий резкий звук, и небольшая стеклянная полусфера на столе декана засветилась изнутри. Он с досадой накрыл её ладонью. — Не дадут поговорить спокойно.  
    Декан поднялся с кресла.  
    — Прошу прощения, молодой человек, вынужден на время вас оставить. Можете пока осмотреться. Вы ведь раньше здесь не были?  
    — Нет, сэр.  
    — Тогда воспользуйтесь случаем. Я скоро вернусь, и мы продолжим разговор.  
    Теккерей и правда никогда не был в этом кабинете. Его не приводили сюда провинности, он (само собой!) не пробирался в него тайком и не входил в число избранных счастливчиков, которым, как говорят, даже давали читать книги с этих полок. А по своей инициативе Бенджамин никогда не попросил бы, конечно. Он полюбовался ровными рядами кожаных фолиантов, стоящих за столом декана, но разглядывать их поближе не стал. Слишком поздно, так или иначе.  
    Вместо этого он подошёл к шкафу с магическими артефактами. Дверцы запирались, однако сквозь прозрачное стекло хорошо видны были и экспонаты, и таблички к ним. Бенджамин рассматривал их с тем пристальным вниманием к окружающей обстановке, которое отличает ждущих в приёмной зубного врача. Думать о чём угодно, лишь бы не о том, что вот-вот должно произойти.  
    Но вскоре процесс увлёк его сам по себе. Бенджамина всегда притягивали зачарованные предметы — они словно жили между двумя мирами, даже самые обычные из них. Что уж говорить о вещах с интересным прошлым, порой и с историческим значением. И читать о работе "охотников за артефактами" он любил, не в приключенческих книжках, разумеется, а в добротной научно-популярной литературе.  
    Он пересмотрел все экспонаты по нескольку раз, а мистер Реджен всё не возвращался. Наконец Теккерей сел обратно в кресло, за стол декана. На нём царил идеальный порядок. Только магический светильник немного покосился... Бенджамин машинально протянул руку, поправить поддон с магическим кругом, но волшебное пламя, словно испугавшись, дёрнулось от его ладони и перескочило за край. В следующий миг бумаги на столе заполыхали.  
    Теккерей резко вскочил на ноги и крутанул головой, ища противопожарное оборудование. На положенном месте оно отсутствовало. Бенджамин помянул имя Господа всуе, попутно лихорадочно перебирая варианты действий. Бежать искать огнетушитель, звать на помощь? — Кабинет декана в отдаленном крыле. До книг огонь доберется раньше. Вызвать духа? Какого? — С его-то скоростью импровизаций... Взгляд Теккерея упал на шкаф с экспонатами. Запертый. Он схватил с маленького столика чернильницу и запустил ею в стеклянную дверцу, сильным толчком от плеча. Осколки разлетелись с триумфальным звоном. Бенджамин рванул к шкафу, сунул руку в дыру и, морщась от боли, вытащил небольшой предмет продолговатой формы. Бросил уже его, на этот раз с замахом, целясь в волшебное пламя.  
    Огонь охватил брошенный снаряд, его очертания запульсировали, что-то противно зашипело, и через несколько мгновений вспыхнул яркий желто-белый свет. Фейерверк искр, и не осталось ничего — ни пламени, ни уникального экспоната.  
    Теккерей молча смотрел на обугленный стол, с трудом переводя дыхание.  
    — Сорок пять секунд, — услышал он за собой голос профессора Уинтфорда. — Не рекорд, но в первой десятке, как вы считаете, декан Реджен?  
    — Несомненно. Что вы использовали, мистер Теккерей?  
    — "Ледяное сердце", — машинально ответил Бенджамин, ещё не совсем понимая, что именно произошло и кто такой он сам — растяпа или молодец.  
    — Артефакт Равнодушия? Что ж, разумный выбор. При коротком контакте неопасен и весьма эффективен, как мы убедились. — Декан посмотрел на Уинтфорда. — Пятьдесят баллов?  
    — Было бы, — с ударением произнес профессор, — если б не вот это. — Он взял Теккерея за левое запястье и приподнял его руку, показывая неглубокие, но длинные и сильно кровоточащие порезы на кисти. — За подобное безобразие руки надо бы отрывать сразу, так быстрее и без повреждённых сухожилий. Вы выиграли несколько секунд, рискуя покалечиться. Здесь и сейчас это только ваша проблема, мистер-будущий-практикующий-волшебник. Но в другой раз вы можете подвести людей, которые полагаются на вас — и которые вам платят, простите за материальность. Ваши руки и голова — это рабочие инструменты, их надо беречь, вы меня поняли?  
    — Да, сэр, — покаянно отозвался Бенджамин.  
    — Но даже со штрафом, диплом третьего класса ваш. А сейчас марш к врачу, немедленно.  
    Если Уинтфорд ожидал радости, благодарности или просто улыбки, он сильно ошибся. Бенджамин с несчастным видом рассматривал свою лучшую, когда-то белоснежную, рубашку, украшенную уродливым фиолетовым пятном. Чернильные брызги на лице он, к своему счастью, видеть не мог.  
    — Разрешите сначала умыться и переодеться, — умоляюще произнёс он.  
    — Разрешаю, — вздохнул Уинтфорд. — И... Теккерей, развивайте гибкость мышления. Пригодится в жизни.  
    Бенджамин поклонился — сначала профессору, потом декану. Повернулся и вышел из кабинета, размеренным и ровным шагом.  
    Уинтфорд взял экзаменационные листы, дописал в последний: "Поведение в экстренной ситуации", поставил галочку, подпись и покачал головой.  
    — И это будущее поколение волшебников, Джеймс? Куда катится мир?  
    Декан усмехнулся:  
    — Жалеешь, что ошибся? Это далеко не худший из вариантов. Был у меня когда-то студент, немного похожий на Теккерея. Так он на этом испытании полез в огонь голыми руками.  
    — И где он сейчас?  
    — Не вернулся из экспедиции к четвёртому Якорю.  
    Уинтфорд посерьёзнел:  
    — По крайней мере, это Бенджамину точно не грозит.  
    — И слава богу, — ответил декан. — Такие не рвутся в места, куда боятся ступить ангелы, — без очень важной причины. Но уж если приходится, — чаще возвращаются.  
      
    В укромном углу библиотеки Бенджамин Теккерей изо всех сил старался писать забинтованной рукой как можно ровнее.

_Уважаемая мисс Каннингем!_

_Настоящим извещаю Вас, что Ваш непутёвый кузен Бенджамин, несмотря на все мрачные прогнозы, стал счастливым обладателем диплома волшебника третьего класса. И в скором времени надеется отпраздновать это радостное событие вместе с Вами._  
      
    Он провёл пером длинную черту и продолжил под ней:

_Привет, Верити!_

_Думаю, я воспользуюсь возможностью покинуть альма-матер раньше официального выпуска и сразу махну в Виддершинс. Эти пьянки и церемонии — одна пустая трата времени. Буду рад с тобой увидеться. Если вдруг случайно встретишь Б &Б, можешь рассказать им про диплом. Или не рассказывай — как хочешь. Родителям напишу, когда всё обдумаю и решу. Хочу попробовать найти работу в Виддершинсе. Знаю, рынок предложений там обширный, но и спрос высокий, а я непритязателен. Не хочу возвращаться в Лондон, пора начинать самостоятельную жизнь, в мои-то годы._  
_А как дела у тебя? Надеюсь, твоё новое сотрудничество продолжается так же успешно. Всегда считал, что Каннингемы предпочитают работать одни, — и в этом отношении я Теккерей только по фамилии. Не могу себе представить, каково это, иметь напарника. Но для тебя всё возможно, я знаю. Даже работать с внучкой знаменитости. Соскучился по твоим рассказам об охоте за артефактами, с тебя полдюжины при встрече._

_С наилучшими пожеланиями, твой кузен Бенджамин, ныне дипломированный волшебник._

  
    Бен вложил письмо в конверт, улыбнулся и потянул с полки книгу под многообещающим названием "Как найти работу выпускнику магического вуза". Полчаса спустя книга всё ещё была открыта в самом начале, а на ней лежала голова крепко спящего дипломированного волшебника.


End file.
